Silent Emotions
by Shantel Lukasik
Summary: Koji never talked to Alaina much, even though they are neighbors. They never know how much they were missing until they decided to talk. KojixOC ONESHOT!


**Oneshot**

Alana Smith found her desk in her homeroom teacher, Ms. Leorna's, classroom. It was the last day of school.

"This is it," thought Alana," Its party time!"

As usual the class was having a party all day in honor of the summer. It was normal for all classes of all grades to do so on the last day of school.

"Hey, Alana," Masey Linn, Alana's best friend, called across the room," Come here!"

As Alana walked across the room, Masey started to tell her why she called her over.

"Well," she said," I asked Ms. Leorna if we could do spin the bottle. She said yes! Can you believe it? But the rules are its a kiss on the cheek. Everyone is going to do it, they have no choice really. I hope I get to hug Nick."

Masey had a huge crush on Nick, had for the whole year. Not that she wasn't the only girl who had liked a guy all year. As a matter of fact, Alana had a crush on a boy named Koji Minamoto since fourth grade. Since she was litte she knew Koji. Well, why wouldn't she? After all, he was her next door neighbor. Freaky, though, was the part that since fourth grade, he had been in all her classes. And this was the last day of ninth grade. The problem in all this was that Koji had never talked to her. Their parents had had dinner together numerous times before, but he never said a word. She also knew very little about him, only that his dad had remarried. He hadn't been very happy with his stepmother even though she tried hard to get him to like her. Eventually he did. He had a dog. The dog liked Alana because it kept digging under the garden fence and winding up at Alana's back door. Though that happened pretty much everyday, Koji never went to get the dog. It was always his dad or stepmom. She also had met his biological brother, Koichi Kimura. He was a sweet boy and kept in contact with Alana.

"Its time for spin the bottle," Ms. Leorna called to the class," All of you are to play. Masey will be in charge of the game. I'll be in the staff room for awhile."

With that, she left. Masey got up and with a bottle in her hand. She walked to the front and put the bottle on the floor.

"Well, I'll go first," Masey said," Everyone get in the circle. Girls on one end, boys on the other. Lets start. Oh, and once you get a turn or chosen, get out of the circle. Okay."

Masey spun and got her wish. The bottle had stopped and it pointed at Nick. After them, lots of people went. When it was Alana's turn, the bell rang. School was out till the fall.

Getting off the bus home, Alana and four others headed home.

"Bye, Alana!" Masey called out the window," Hope you have a wonderful summer. I'll visit when I can."

Then the bus took off. Alana along with the others, including Jake, went down the street. As they went, the other two, Missy and Damien, broke away as Alana's and Koji's houses were farther down the street. Alana was starting to get frustrated with the silence between them. She decided to say something.

"So," Alana said, startling Koji, but she didn't know that," Why don't you ever talk to me or even get your dog when he goes in our yard?"

Alana stopped so that Koji caughed up to her. He kept his head bent and ignored her. Luckily, Alana was at her house because she had gotten upset and was now shouting at Koji. Alana stormed up to her room and slammed the door shut.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koji stood stunned in front of Alana's house. She had swore severely at him. It was not that Koji didn't want to talk to her or go get his dog from her house himself. He was scared. He didn't want to get close to a girl and get feelings for him. He didn't want to get feelings for Alana like he had started to get years ago when he came back from the digital world and get hurt. He didn't think she'd think he was mentally stable if he decided to say anything about the digital world, either. She seemed nice and she was pretty with blonde hair and green eyes.

"I'll have to apologize," he thought," She seemed really upset."

So he went up to his room to think about what he could possibly say to her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Alana stayed mostly in her room in a bit of a temper.

At one in the afternoon, the doorbell rang. Alana's mom answered the door.

"Oh, good," Alana heard her mom say," She has barely left her room today. Alana! There is someone here to see you."

With a sigh, Alana went downstairs.

"On the porch, dear," her mom said, smiling.

When Alana saw who was on the porch, she almost tripped out the door. Koji was sitting on the porch swing. Alana noticed he looked kind of nervous, which was odd because he was one of the calmest people she knew. Alana coughed to let him know she was there. Koji jumped up.

"What are you doing here?" Alana asked him, sternly.

"Look," Koji said, surprising Alana," I'm sorry about all that you pointed out yesterday. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me. It would be kind of a double date type thing, but you don't have to call it that. See, my step brother and his girlfriend are going, too. He is the same age as me so he asked if I wanted to go along. So, will you please go?"

"So," Alana said, recovering," Why talk to me now? You only need my help. You just don't want to look like a dork? Typical guy."

Koji felt like he was in a nightmare. This wasn't going well.

"I'm really sorry. You wouldn't understand!"

"Oh, yeah. Of course I don't understand! I don't understand anything. I'm too stupid for you to talk to and try and help me understand. You're such a jerk!"

Alana's heart melted at the look on Koji's face. She wanted to go with him, but she was afraid he was doing it out of pity. Thats why she fought back.

"It was a bad idea coming here," Koji muttered," I knew you'd say no."

He started toward the steps. Alana was thinking fast. She had no idea what to say. Koji was already at the gate to his house.

"Wait."

She ran over to him, but her leg gave way as she scraped it against a stray wire on her gate. Koji caught her before she hit the ground.

"You better come inside," he told her," That is a bad cut."

He helped her into the house and up the stairs to his room. He left her sitting on his bed while he got some stuff to clean her cut. When he got back, he helped her. After putting everything away, he sat on his computer chair.

"Can you walk?"

"I don't know..."

"Well...I guess then we can talk for awhile."

They were both silent for awhile.

"So, um...I always wondered...where did you go that summer before seventh grade? I didn't see you around very much."

Koji stiffened. Of all the things she could choose to talk about, she picked this. Should he tell her?

"I...well..."

"Koji...you can tell me..."

Koji looked at her and sighed.

"That summer, I'd gone out to get some flowers for my stepmother when I received a message on my cell. Following the instructions, I ended up going to what we called the Digital World. Me and some others fought against Digimon as warriors...digimon ourselves."

Koji stopped to looked at Alana. To his surprise, she didn't seem freaked out.

"And...you were...?"

"I was Lobomon."

"A wolf?"

"Yeah..."

Alana examined him. Koji blushed as her eyes met his.

"I can see that."

Koji smiled.

"You don't think I'm a freak?"

"Of course not. I saw one of those digimon around here that summer. I never imagined one was you. I saw one that looked like a little teddy bear though..."

"That was Tommy. He was Kumamon."

"Cool."

The two were silent once again. Koji felt incredibly relieved that she hadn't freaked out.

"So, what do you do for fun?"

Alana blushed.

"I sing."

"Thats cool. I play the electric guitar."

They spent the rest of the day talking. Later, Alana was able to go home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koji decided he liked Alana. She seemed friendly. Pretty was another thing she was. What Koji didn't know was if Alana felt the same way. She thought him friendly, handsome, but somewhat of a loner.

At noon the week after, the doorbell rang at Koji's house. Koji went to open the door. When he was surprised to see Alana standing there. They'd only talked on the phone and used SMS for the past week.

"Hey," Alana said, nervously.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Not...that you can't be here..."

Alana smiled.

"My mom wanted me to ask if your family wanted to come over for dinner."

"Sure, we'll go," Koji said, trying not to sound eager," Tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Around six?"

"As always."

"Okay, bye."

When Koji closed the door, he ran to his dad's office. He told his dad they were invited over to Alana's house.

"You seem excited," his dad smiled," You like Alana?"

"What?" Koji said, skeptically.

"Since when did you talk to her. No matter. We'll go."

"Yes!"

At Six

Everything was set for dinner. When the doorbell rang, Alana heard her dad answer the door.

"Hello," Alana heard her dad, Mr. Reed, say," We'll go right into the dining room since dinner is ready."

He led Koji's family into the dining hall. Alana was shocked to see one more person. She automatically knew that it had to be Koji's stepbrother, James. Alana thought he was cute. When Alana went to her chair, she was surprised because James reached there first and pulled her chair out for her to sit. Koji had stopped dead and looked at James with narrowed eyes. He knew James was a suck up and a girl charmer. Koji usually had no problem with that, but he didn't want James to get to Alana because, now, Koji had a crush on her. Koji went straight to a chair next to Alana. To his silent fury, James sat on her other side.

All through dinner, James kept on talking to Alana. He would only stop to eat and then continue talking. Alana noticed that Koji was silent. He hadn't said a word to her all night. By the look on his face, Alana could tell that James wasn't here on his choice. Jame started to tell her that he had broken up with his girlfriend and the reasons why. After then minutes though, since everyone was done eating, Koji's dad said it was time for them all to go. As Alana and her parents went into the hall to say goodbye, James took Alana aside.

"Alana, I want to ask you something," he said," Will you be my girlfriend?"

Alana didn't know what to say. They had just met.

"I'm sorry, I can't..."

James looked sullen, but accepted it and left with his family. Koji smiled happily at Alana, before following them out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next week, Koji was sent a tape of Stacie Orrico songs sung by Alana. Koji liked it very much. On Sunday, Koji and his parents went to the dockside. They had been invited to go on a cruise with Alana's family. James was gone, and wasn't coming back anytime soon. When Koji's family found Alana's family, they found their rooming quarters. It was only three rooms, two to a room, which meant Alana and Koji were sharing. The rest of the day, the familes spent their time at the pool.

At five in the morning, Koji awoke to the sof click of a doot shutting. When he looked around, he saw that Alana wasn't in the room. He got up and went onto the deck. Alana was looking over the railing at the sunrise. Her back was turned so she didn't see Koji come up behind her. He went and stood next to her, not saying a word. He saw her glance to the side, briefly.

"Its beautiful," Alana said, softly.

Koji nodded.

"It is."

Alana turned to Koji.

"Why were you upset with James at dinner last week?"

Koji smiled.

"The reason is kind of obvious, don't you think? I'll be back in the room."

With that he turned and went back ot the room. Alana followed him.

"What do you mean?" she asked, once they were both back at the room.

"Alana, just to get it out in the open, I do like you and I was jealou and upset when James was flirting with you"

"I like you, too. I never could like a guy so full of himself."

Koji grinned. He kissed her on the cheek, causing her to blush.

"I really liked that tape you sent me."

"Really? What was your favorite song?"

""I Promise". Definantly."

"I thought so."


End file.
